Your Tears Compromise My Existance
by Naughtykagome
Summary: He smells her tears, and can't understand what he feels. It's five years since Kagome first stepped foot into the Feudal Era, and they're still searching for the Jewel Shards. What happens when Sesshomaru finds himself thinking about this girl? Find out.
1. Why Do You Stare?

**A/N: I think I have a serious problem. This is my fourth fanfic and I haven't even attempted to finish the last three. -sigh- It doesn't matter though; it seems to be what all writers do. **

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other major reference made in this fanfiction. Of course, a lot of this might seem repetative from other fanfictions, I assure you that I'm not trying to copy anyone. I just want to write this for my own personal enjoyment and yours. Thank-you.

**Your Tears Compromise My Existance**

**Chapter 1: Why Do You Stare?**

"InuYasha, where are you going?" Asked the heartwarming demon slayer known as Sango. She had been sitting with Kirara in her lap for quite awhile that day, leaning against Miroku as she usually does when InuYasha suddenly stood up.

"It's none of your damn business, Sango" he said in the most arrogant tone yet that day. He had started making some progress to an unknown direction until a "sit" was heard throughout the forest and he slammed into the ground with an undeniably strong force. Like InuYasha did not know why Kagome had always done that when he suddenly ran off he said, "What did you do that for, Kagome?"

"InuYasha, we all KNOW where you are going. After all these years, don't you think you can answer to Sango in the nice tone she deserves?" Kagome was as angry as she ever was after she yelled at InuYasha. You'd think he wouldn't be so indecisive after the five years they had been traveling together with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara by their sides? You'd think he would know not to pretend he wasn't going to see the Dead Priestess? But no, he never learned from his years by Kagome's side, and as everyone probably expects, he never will.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kagome." InuYasha started to get up but as soon as he stood tall, Kagome yelled "sit" another time.

"InuYasha, don't play dumb with me. You're going to see Kikyo, aren't you?" Silence. "Aren't you?" She yelled.

He was reluctant to answer, but answer he did. "Yes.." He got up fully and stared into Kagome's eyes as if asking for forgiveness. Like after a little boy steals a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner is served and as to not get scolded even more uses his beautiful eyes to get away. Yes, just like that is how InuYasha looked at Kagome with his golden eyes.

Kagome cursed to herself silently, but somehow not loud enough for the hanyou's ears to pick up. "Go." She said strongly, as it seemed, to him. And he left as quickly as the wind blew to ruffle Kagome's hair. Sango got up and came silently to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to only have it shrugged off.

"Kagome..." she said only for Kagome's hand to fly up to ask for silence. Kagome looked back at the demon slayer and tried to force a smile.

"Don't worry Sango; I don't give a damn." Kagome said with malice in her voice that usually wasn't present. She grabbed her towel, and her bathing supplies and started towards the woods to find a hot spring.

"Kagome, where are you - " asked Shippo before Miroku cut him off.

"I think it's best not to bother her tonight." As Sango was sitting back down next to him, he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm worried about her, Miroku..." Sango said with a sigh. "I don't know if she can handle InuYasha's abuse much longer."

"I am, too, Sango but we both know that Kagome is a strong woman, much like yourself."

Sango smiled, "You're right she's so won - " as she was saying these words, the lecherous monk decided to rub her bottom and Sango responded with a slap. "Hentai," she said shaking her head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome wandered throughout the woods, blind of where she was going and luckily stubbled across a hot spring. She disposed of her sweat pants and the T-shirt she was currently wearing (because as all should know, a twenty-year-old who doesn't go to school anymore does not have any use for a school uniform) and slid into the hot spring.

_Ahhh...just what I need after arguing with that lazy, ungrateful hanyou_...Kagome thought to herself. _Why do I deal with him? Yes, I love him..I know that, he knows that..Please, everyone knows that! But..he runs off to Kikyo so much..but he has said that I'm more than a shard detector to him! So..isn't there a chance, Kami? _Kagome's thoughts wandered through possibilities; endless possibilities.

She gathered some shampoo and lathered it through her hair and rinsed it out. Then she cleansed her body with a washcloth and soap making sure to scrub herself completely and rinsed herself completely as well. Kagome wasn't done with her bath, however, she wanted to wander her mind more for she didn't want to go to face Sango, Miroku, and Shippo again. Nor did she want to see InuYasha that night, so she hoped to either get there before he did and fall asleep or to get back when he fell asleep first. Kagome knew, though, that it would be impossible for him to ever fall asleep before she made it back to the camp, and that gave her hope.

Hope for the fact that she was something to InuYasha.

Hope for when maybe that one day he abandons Kikyo for her and forgets that damn old priestess.

She hoped for when he would whisper into her ears _"I love you" _and hold her in his strong grip and kiss her passionately.

Yes, she would hope for that.

-----------------------------------------------------

Little did Kagome know, someone was lurking in the forest. And little did Kagome know, he was watching from up high. No, he wasn't watching, he was merely over seeing. These were his lands, after all. The Lord of the Western Lands never let his lands go unattended to. Whether it be to cultivate it or to oversee it, it would be taken care of. Tonight the Lord wished to see for himself who these so called "intruders" were and he was soon to discover it was just his mutt half-brother, InuYasha and his companions. However, he somehow took a note that his half-brother's wench wasn't present.

Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands, wanted to dismiss his hanyou half-brother from his mind so he could think clearly of this week's plans. There was a war, apparently, raging between the Eastern Lord and the Southern Lord. It had also seemed to be about a trivial matter; The Eastern Lord was accused of taking with him one of the Southern Lord's mistresses. It's not like the Southern Lord should even miss one of his mistresses: He has about 30 of them. But the Southern Lord was intent on getting his mistress back, however, the Eastern Lord continued to claim that he had not taken her and that the Southern Lord was out of his mind.

_Wordless, degradable Youkai..to think to wage a war about a Mistress being stolen. Why don't you just let her rot in his palace, and be done with it? _

Of course, as you should know Sesshomaru never thought much about any woman. The only girl, Rin, who ever even got close to him was only seven when she first accompanied him and she was a human nonetheless. It has been two years since Sesshomaru had last seen Rin; he had given her to another family so that she would be happier and first and foremost be out of the Western Lord's way. Now and again Sesshomaru would catch himself thinking about that lively girl but always dismissing it quickly after the thought crossed his mind.

Sesshomaru had happened upon Kagome bathing, and he seemed to see that she was in deep thought. He didn't think much about it and flew past her like nothing had been seen at all. Although, the Lord could sense a demon approaching and only assumed that it could sense the young priestess bathing alone.

_Let that mutt handle this_, he thought. And he was full well going to let that happen, if he hadn't smelled the salty smell of tears.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome started crying uncontrollably from the thoughts that roamed her mind. She absolutely loved InuYasha and he would leave her time and time again for Kikyo. She would never be his one and only. Of course, Kagome could understand what was roaming through InuYasha's mind.

Naraku had pinned the two lovers known as InuYasha and Kikyo against each other in his own plan to obtain the Shikon No Tama.

He had thought he was betrayed by Kikyo, but he still loved her unconditionally even though she did pin him to a tree for fifty years.

Kikyo was dead but alive, and he will hold onto her until she was completely dead.

InuYasha loves Kikyo.

And yet, Kagome did not understand what was going through InuYasha's head. Yes, she understood those four points but she will not understand the aura that radiates off of InuYasha when he is thinking of her and only her and not the dead priestess. If he truly loved Kikyo, why would he treat Kagome so? Why would he embrace her after she was gone for exams and food? Why did he kiss her back when she kissed him to subdue the evil youkai inside him? Why? All this questions could not be answered in Kagome's mind, so her body reacted to them. She cried, and for the first time in her life she didn't cry for InuYasha. She cried because she pitied herself. She pitied the part of her that loved InuYasha even though he loved Kikyo.

_Why InuYasha? Why do I feel so betrayed by you?_

A loud growl was heard from the trees within the forest and Kagome jumped at the sound of it. It was low, fierce, and it was in no way near gentle. She looked around for her bow and her arrows and cursed herself for not thinking of a protection source. This was the Feudal Era, afterall, demons dying to eat her were there!

Kagome got out of the hot spring and took no time to dry herself off. She immediately put on her undergarments, sweat pants and T-shirt and tried to find anything she could use for a weapon. There was absolutely no luck.

It happened too quickly.

She was there, looking for a weapon although the search was futile when the monster that made that horrible growl a few moments ago jumped out of the trees and the bushes and looked at - no - hungered for her. It was a vile green like creature. It had fangs and claws and bumps all over its body. It was no doubt a primitive demon but advanced enough to rip Kagome to pieces and eat her for dinner. But that's not what was so astonishing about the few moments that followed Kagome's retreat from the hot spring. No, that wasn't it. Sesshomaru had whisked down from the sky and sliced the demon in half with absolutely no effort at all. It had disintegrated and Kagome was no shorter than shocked.

"Sesshomaru! Why...why..." Kagome hadn't realized that her tears were still somehow flowing down her cheeks, but the Lord had. He looked at her and simply replied.

"Because if I hadn't then my no good half-brother would have raised a troublesome fight against me." His voice was as smooth as silk but it sent chills down her spines from the ice that radiated from it. Kagome could even admit to herself that he was beautiful, sure. She might even admit that he was more handsome and beautiful than the one she loved. But she would never guess that he would help her stay alive.

"That makes no sense at all! Sesshomaru - "

"You will NOT address me in such an informal way, woman. You do not have this Sesshomaru's permission to not use -sama." And is voice was even colder than before, though no emotion crossed over his face.

"Fine. Sesshomaru-_sama_. You didn't have to come down and do that, you know. I could have taken care of myself." Kagome tried to stand tall, and indifferent just as Sesshomaru. But, she did admit silently to herself that no one could look as indifferent as Sesshomaru-_sama_.

"Don't mistake my generosity for pity, wench. As I had stated it was to avoid a troublesome fight between me and my hanyou half-brother." He nearly spat at the point where he mention his broth - no, his half-brother. As you know, Sesshomaru loathed his half-brother as he nearly hated his father for even considering to mate with a human and produce that vile InuYasha.

"How DARE you call me wench? You jackass!" How dare he call her that? She was not some lowlife woman that lived in the gutters! She was from Tokyo, and from a family that provided well. And she was educated, so how dare he call Kagome that? How dare he!

In one swift movement Kagome was slammed against a tree with both wrists in one hand of The Western Lord's above her head. "Bitch, you are no short of dying at the hands of myself. You should be more thankful to your savior." It was more painful than it sounds, and Kagome couldn't stand the pain of his claws digging into the flesh of her wrists. There was a lose branch in the tree and her back was slammed into that spot. She bled from her wrists and the small of her back, and she couldn't hide the pain. She started to cry.

Something changed in Sesshomaru, and he could feel himself changing. He saw those tears and mind wandered to thinking that maybe that was too harsh. No! That was not too harsh. He was SESSHOMARU, Lord of the Western Lands! He would do as he please.

_Why? Why do I smell her blood, smell and see her tears and feel this? I don't understand._

Sesshomaru never admits that he doesn't understand anything, but for this moment he admitted it. He could not understand the feeling roaming through him. Arousal? No. He was not aroused by human blood. Pity? He never feels pity. What is this feeling? How can The Western Lord make this feeling go away?

_Do I want this feeling to go away? Listen to yourself, Sesshomaru! Enough with this nonsense_. But Kagome continued to cry. Yes, that was her name he suddenly remembered. She was Kagome; she came through a magical well five years ago and was the reincarnation of InuYasha's former and still present wench, Kikyo.

"Let..go..." She speaks. Her voice showed pain and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret that he wouldn't admit to feeling.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was ice cold as he spoke that one word, and he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Please.." Kagome seldom begged, and not to an arrogant man such as Sesshomaru, especially.

_Why don't I want to let her go?_

He stared at the lips at which Kagome spoke the please and they were inviting. He almost involuntarily leaned forward with the same cold and heartless stare on his face. However, Sesshomaru doesn't accept invitations to anything. Not even an invitation to ease his loneliness and his hidden sorrow that lurked through his sole. No. The Lord of the Western Lands would not accept an invitation to abandon his morale. He would never even touch a demon affectionally, let alone a human! To the least, he would never touch a human affectionally. But her eyes stared into his soul and he nearly didn't have the strength. But this is Sesshomaru, he always had the strength.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's wrists and she fell to her knees. She lifted her head to glare at the Lord but he was gone. As swiftly as he came he had left. Kagome rubbed her wrists at the places where Sesshomaru's claws dig into her flesh.

Kagome was left with a new wonder to think about.

_Why did Sesshomaru save me?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**That took FOREVER, and I hope it turned out fine. I tried very hard to make Sesshomaru as cold as I could possibly can, because we all know that Sesshomaru is not one to give in. I hope I succeeded in making this a good start to a fanfiction.**

**Please review and comment!**

**I will try to update soon if anyone likes it. Tata!**


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, people! I appreciate. Although, to the person who reviewed that I'm going too fast...to tell you the truth, I'm not. He didn't kiss her, and most great Sess/Kag fics start this way. I assure you that I won't let this go too fast at all. Also, sorry for the few mistakes in the last chapter; I have nobody to read it now since my schedule is different from all my friends. I hope it's not too confusing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any major reference in this fanfiction.

**Your Tears Compromise My Existance**

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

It has been a fortnight since Sesshomaru's encounter with the young priestess. He hadn't thought much of it after he let her go and when he did let his mind think about it, it would always be to curse himself for not letting her die. She didn't need to live, and shouldn't have cared if InuYasha came after him. He would have killed him easily and the hanyou would only want to kill Sesshomaru if he had an encounter with him. The Western Lord would have dodged this encounter easily; he could sense the dirty blood of his half-brother's from miles away. So, why did he save that human? Her life wasn't worth much. To his understanding her only worthful power was to sense the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama and he had no use for that. Besides, he had enough of having someone else in his company when he traveled, since Jaken was now appointed to maintaining the household of The Lord of the Western Lands.

But, if he didn't care about her powers and where she was then why did he try so hard to avoid her after the encounter? There was no point to go through so much trouble to go around to a sight he wanted to travel to. There was no reason the Western Lord should have to be s_cared_ of a mere human. No, he was not scared in the least. So why? Why was he trying so hard to avoid this one lowly human?

_It's my vile half-brother I'm really avoiding._ He told this to himself time and time again. Yes, he also had no reason to avoid his half-brother either than the fact he hated him with every fiber in his being. But, even if he did come across him as previously stated he could take him on no problem, So again, why? Why was he avoiding these whole..._pack_ of humans and a hanyou?

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" said a servent as he entered the study of his Lord. Sesshomaru did not recall the servent asking permission to come into his private study or stating he could come in at all. But, like so lately he has been doing, Sesshomaru let it go. He was currently at his study desk sifting through papers and didn't look up when he spoke these words.

"Speak," said the Western Lord with his cold voice matching his cold exterior. The servent knelt as it was customary to do when your addressing your master.

"The Southern Lord, Kurami requests your assisstance. Furthermore the Eastern Lord, Shitomi also requests your assisstance. What is your decision, Sesshomaru-sama?" All the while this servent was reeking of fear and of almost hatred for his master. He had been sold into the slavery of this mansion and has not gotten used to it in the ten years he has lived there. Yes, it was an easy life if you never disturbed Sesshomaru-sama much, but it was also a confining life. This servent was not allowed to leave the grounds of the Western Lord's.

"Deny both Kurami and Shitomi," responded Sesshomaru as his head flew up to shoot the servent a cold hard stare. The servent almost cried out right on the spot.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama they - " Interuptance.

"You dare to defy your emperior, boy?" Yelled the The Lord of the Western Lands with such malice that would cause a rose to die right on the spot.

"No! No no, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Then take your leave, and be thankful your life was spared today." The servent hesitated but left. As it was customary for the servent to relay messengies to his master, it was also customary for the servent to bring the message back to the sender. As history has always repeat itself; they always shot the messenger for bad news and this servent was completely certain this was bad news.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the huge window in his study from which his whole property could be seen. He lifted his right hand from his side and traced the window sill with his long fingers and claws. Why did he let that servent go? There were other servents that could have relayed the message to the other Lords so why didn't he kill him? _Because it would have been too troublesome_ he thought. Yes, that was correct, it would have been troublesome. Would it really be, though?

_Yes, it would._

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, like Sesshomaru, could not forget the event two weeks ago that shook her world ever so slightly. She had put many scenarios through her mind. The first one was that what he was saying was true; he saved Kagome to avoid a battle with his half-brother. That, however, almost suggested that Sesshomaru-_sama_ was scared of an encounter with his half-brother and she couldn't imagine him being scared of a hanyou. Second, he just saved her for pure enjoyment. To toy with her; to see her reaction and kill her based on it. Yes, that could be plausble although The Western Lord didn't usually toy with humans out of the blue and didn't usually bother with humans at all. Third, she imagined the whole entire event. She fell asleep in the hot spring and it messed up her head into thinking that Sesshomaru had saved her when really there was nothing to save her from. He also wasn't even in the area in this theory.

_That's it! It's the hot spring's fault. Sesshomaru was never present. _And she would have been right, if not for the marks on her wrists.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, Sango-chan! Want to accompany to the hot spring?" Said the happy Kagome to her best friend - no - to her _sister_. These five years brought the demon slayer and the priestess very close and what just started as a friendship grew into much more.

"Yes, Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled at Kagome. "I'll race you!"

"You're on!" Kagome laughed and started running toward the hot spring they knew was in the area, and Sango who had a late start was already ahead of her and beat her to the hot spring.

"I think you should run some more, Kagome-chan. You're becoming fat in your old age and can't keep up with your elder sister." Sango almost said this in a stern voice, and anyone would have taken her seriously as not for the laughter that soon followed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Kagome with laughter as well. They both took off their clothes and stepped into the hot spring with a happy sigh.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango had been wanting to talk to Kagome about something for a while now. Ever since Kagome came back from the hot springs two weeks ago, she not only noticed something different about her emotions but she noticed some indents in her wrists. They had almost looked as though they were claw marks, but her sister would have told her if someone attack her, right?

"Yes?"

"What happened two weeks ago? I mean.." Sango reached for Kagome's right wrist and lifted it up and traced the scratches on it. "Look at this; this could be from a demon. Did something attack you?"

Kagome had been dreading this question for weeks now; she knew she couldn't get away without telling the demon slayer something but she also wanted to try to get away. "No..well..almost. Something tried to attack me but..it didn't get to."

"How come?" She was going to persist, and the priestess knew this.

"Well, Sess - " A loud growl was heard and Kagome froze in the hot spring. The demon slayer got in a ready stance. _Not again.._

But no, not again. InuYasha stepped through the bushes and yelled, "where the hell is my ramon, Kagome?" And Kagome would have almost signed in relief if it not had been for her current state. She was completely nude and there was InuYasha staring at her like nothing was wrong.

"Hentai! SIT! ...SIT! SIT! SIT!...SIIIIT!!" InuYasha's beaded necklace glowed and he slammed to the ground in five repetative motions. There was silence.

---------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, not much going on. Just some stuff to explore the thoughts of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Hope it wasn't too painful..hehe.**

**R&R! Tata!**


	3. Die

**A/N: Whoo, it's been like..four days since my last update. And yeah, I think I might have something good for you guys. Enjoy peeps! 3 or less than three XD**

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat do NOT own InuYasha or any major reference in this fanfiction. I am not so lucky.

**Your Tears Compromise My Existance**

**Chapter 3: Die**

Kagome traced the marks on her left wrist with her fingers from her right hand. She was awake while the rest of the gang was asleep. No, Sango never got her answer about what happened two weeks ago, and Kagome was set on never telling a soul. The young priestess still hadn't thought up of a reason to why Sesshomaru would want to save her. She obviously had to rule out the last choice which was that it never happened, because of the marks on her wrists.

_Why? Why would Sesshomaru do that?_ She thought. Yes, she has been thinking the exact same thought for over two weeks now, and it wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

She shifted in her sleeping bag and sat up to look into the darkness. There was nothing there, of course. All small demons were scared of the hanyou and the aura that radiated off of the group; No one dared to approach. However, Kagome would always be paranoid about demons from that night on about who would be out to kill her next. The young priestess grabbed her bow and an arrow for comfort. She then stood up, grabbed her towel and her soaps and walked as quickly as she could to the hot spring near by. Yes, Kagome took baths in the dark when her nerves called for it.

Kagome reached the hot spring - alive, luckily and took a deep breath when she first let eyes on the steaming water. She took off her clothes and slowly lowered herself into the water. The calming affect was already taking its tole on Kagome, and she had no complaints. She let the water ease the muscles in her back, and calm her completely. Of course, she wasn't too calm as she did have the bow and arrow right next to where she bathed. She was going to be ready this time, and she was going to make sure that she wasn't a victim again.

---------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep that night, although he didn't really need the sleep as all youkai don't need much, he really did want it that night. He was growing restless; he wanted to _kill_ that girl Kagome who troubled his thoughts this much. He still didn't understand why he let that insolent human girl go. She wasn't worth it; no girl was worth it.

The Lord of the Western Lands then set out on a mission that night; to destroy the one who compromised his composure. He was going to destroy Kagome if it was the last thing he did. He flew high above his lands and it didn't take long to pick up that girl's scent.

_...Jasmine? This human smells like Jasmine.._

The Lord knew she was alone, too. She seperated herself from the group, making his plan a little easier. Sesshomaru landed softly in a tree not too far away from where Kagome was bathing. Kagome didn't sense a thing.

_Hm...she's clean. A clean human. How quaint. _

"Sesshomaru!" The Western Lord's thoughts were interupted by his name being called by the young girl and for a split second he thought he had been seen. "Why? You didn't need to save my life.."

_No I didn't._

"So why did you?"

_I don't know..._

They were having a conversation, one through his thoughts and the other one outloud. "I bet you're wondering the same thing right now..Oh, Kami! Why can't my life be easy? Why am I even thinking about this?"

_Why is THIS Sesshomaru thinking about this?_

"I should be dead."

_You're right, wench._

She put her head back, exposing her whole body to the inuyoukai. The Western Lord admired her body a bit. Yes, she wasn't as...filled out as a lot of the woman youkai out there, but she was wonderfully filled out for a human woman. Her breasts had enlarged a great deal from her school girl days, her hips a little wider and her waste a little narrower. She still had the great big eyes she always had, but her hair was a bit longer and seemed to shine a bit more blue. Kagome was now absolutely gorgeous in her age of twenty, and any man youkai or human would admit that.

Sesshomaru, of course, wasn't about to look away. He had nothing to be ashamed of; he could look at whatever he pleased.

The wind blew and Kagome shivered in response. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke, "Guess I should be getting out now." And she did just that. She dried off and changed into more comfortable sweatpants and a T-shirt. And just as she was going to start leaving, she wasn't that lucky.

-----------------------------------------------

The Western Lord broke her bow and arrow in half and stood infront of her like the G-d he almost always proclaimed to be. She gasped, "Se-Se-Sesshomaru! What are you - " but before she could finish her question, she was smacked against a tree and fell to the ground next to it by the hands of Sesshomaru.

"Didn't I tell you to never address me such informally, bitch?" He growled and walked closer to the human.

"Don't you DARE call me bitch! You - " and again, before she could call him anything, she was picked up by her throat into midair with Sesshomaru's left hand completely around her neck.

"I'm not going to stand your intolerance, bitch. You don't deserve to live, and for your disobediance you will pay with your life that I had saved." The Lord gripped tighter onto her neck; he was intent on killing her and wouldn't stop at anything.

_What? Why? I don't get this! Why would he save me only to kill me?_ Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru...-sama..I...don't...get...what...I'm sorry.." she gasped this small pieces in intervals with what air she had left in her body. Sesshomaru tightened his grip even more around her neck, how unbelieveable her neck hasn't snapped yet!

"Quiet, bitch!" He yelled and growled at this human woman, this human _bitch_ that made him question himself more in the past two weeks than in his whole life. He wanted her dead, and she was going to _die_.

Kagome lifted her small hands to the hand that was wrapped around her neck and placed her hands gently onto his and stared at his eyes. "Please...Sesshomaru...-sama...please...I'm...so sorry..." As you may know, Kagome seldom begged and she was now begging for her life. She was scared beyond belief. _Will I ever see InuYasha's face again? Or Sango's? Shippo's face? Miroku's? Kirara's?_ Was she ever going to see anything ever again besides Sesshomaru's face? Is that that vision she was going to die to? _InuYasha! I hope you know..that I loved you, and I still love you..and I will during death._ And as she thought this she began to cry.

Something started to change in Sesshomaru again, he saw her tears and wanted to wipe them away. He wanted to stop hurting her; he wanted to let her go. Sesshomaru didn't _want to kill _this insolent human anymore.

_Again..those tears..stop crying, wench..stop crying, priestess..._

His grip loosened a little then completely until she fell down and into his arms. He held her up and she stared up into his golden eyes. Kagome was hurt, and he could see this. Sesshomaru had hurt Kagome and not only did he feel bad about it, he almost regretted his past decision.

"Sesshomaru-sama...why did you...why did you do that?" Kagome whispered onto Sesshomaru's chest. She was barely holding herself up and was thankful that Sesshomaru was holding her. The question was, why was he holding her?

"Why did I choke you? Because I simply wanted you to die, wench. Why did I let go of you?..." Sesshomaru was in deep thought.

_Did I really let go of her because of her damn tears? That's unsensiable._

"Because I wanted to." Kagomed accepted these answers for now and passed out in The Lord of the Western Lands' arms.

_What do I do with her now?_ he thought.

"Woman.." he tried shaking her a bit. "Woman!" He tried shaking her a little bit more. "Woman, you will get up!" Okay, now he was shaking her a lot. Then he ceased shaking her and did something odd. "Kagome.." The Lord said her name and just held her there. She shifted a bit but she was barely awake. The young priestess almost had died and that had taken a lot out of her.

_I...shouldn't be allowing this._ But he did allow this. The Western Lord allowed a woman to fall asleep in his arms, and he allowed a woman to stay present in his arms. The Western Lord sat down next to a tree with Kagome in his lap and held her there. He supposed he could stay with her until morning when she would probably awake. And before she would fully awake, he will leave. There couldn't be much harm in this, right? And that's what he did. Sesshomaru laid his fake fur that he used for warmth when it was too cold even for the inuyoukai (A/N: I'm talking about his fluff, people), and placed it onto Kagome so she wouldn't get too cold during the night.

_I don't know why I'm doing this. This Sesshomaru does not understand why I allow her to live, why I allow her to lay here like this and why This Sesshomaru is actually caring for this woman...all This Sesshomaru knows is..I don't like when the tears fall from her eyes..._

---------------------------------------------

Morning approached and Kagome stirred, she didn't remember much so when she openned her eyes slightly to see Sesshomaru standing over her, she assumed she was still dreaming. When she openned her eyes fully, he wasn't there anymore. So, her final decision was that she was dreaming, but then she felt the pain in her back and the tightness in her neck and she knew fully that it was no dream.

---------------------------------------------

**Whooooo, nice chappie, huh? Took two hours but whatevs. Hope you all enjoy, please R&R!!**


	4. Accusations

**A/N: Oops, I seriously should have mentioned this when I first started writing this fanfic. In my own little fanfiction world, Sesshomaru never lost his arm when he faught InuYasha. Sorry for the confusion ''**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a damn thing.

**Your Tears Compromise My Existance**

**Chapter 4: Accusations**

"Why do you smell like SESSHOMARU Kagome?" Yelled the angry InuYasha at Kagome. He had woken up in the morning to the sent of Kagome mixed with Sesshomaru. Now, if InuYasha didn't know Kagome as well as he did, he would expect something entirely different than what he was obvious. However, as you all expect, this hanyou isn't exactly the smartest dog in the world. No, he definitely wasn't.

"W-w-what are you talking about, InuYasha?" Kagome sort of answered back, nervously. Of course, she knew exactly what he was speaking of. It was the morning when Kagome walked back to the campsite after being taken care of by Sesshomaru. She really did have no intent in telling anybody what has happened between her and Sesshomaru, and she has no intent now.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Kagome!" InuYasha was making his way toward Kagome, and was practically in her face. "WHY do you smell like Sesshomaru?" He yelled even louder than before.

"I don't know! I don't KNOW why I smell like Sesshomaru!" Truly, she didn't know why she smelled like the inuyoukai. She didn't understand why he even wasted his time with her, and she would bet her life that he didn't know either.

"You're lying, Kagome! Tell me why you smell like my half-brother!" InuYasha was infuriated, and everyone could tell.

"Now, now, InuYasha. You heard Kagome, she doesn't know why. Maybe he messed with her in the night, I don't know, and she doesn't know. So, leave her alone." Miroku stepped in to try to break up the fight, but all knew it was to no avail.

"She does know, Miroku! She's just hiding that she slept with my brother! She's a slut, a whore, she SLEPT with him! Can't you see that, Miroku?" All gasped at this. They couldn't believe what they were hearing; Surely she didn't do that. How could he accuse her of such a thing? But, could it be true? Even to Sango, her own sister, she wouldn't admit anything to.

"How could you say that InuYasha?! After all we've been through, after all this! After me standing at your side, you have the freakin' audacity to call ME a whore! DAMN YOU! I didn't sleep with Sesshomaru! In fact, he TRIED TO KILL me, remember? So how could he turn from wanting to KILL me, to making love with me, huh? I'll tell you, he COULDN'T!" Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, were all in awe. Shippo was still fast asleep, for now.

_He couldn't, right? He couldn't! But then..why'd he take care of me?_

"I..Kagome..But..why do you smell at him?" InuYasha looked concerned now, with major confusion.

"I don't know." Kagome walked away, but then slightly turned around to look at InuYasha, and smiled. "Sit boy" she said, and InuYasha landed with a loud thud.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, being the great ruler that he was, again set forth to look over his lands. The Lord of course sensed intruders on his lands and ran - no - flew across to see who they were. He masked his scent so his vile half-brother wouldn't smell/sense him and hid in the trees. The Lord of the Western Lands was going to observe what the wench was going to say to her little group. He was surprised to hear that she didn't say anything and simply kept replying "I don't know."

"She's just hiding that she slept with my brother! She's a slut, a whore, she SLEPT with him!"

_There, you are sadly mistaken, half-brother. I would never sleep with that human woman._

"How could you say that InuYasha?! After all we've been through, after all this! After me standing at your side, you have the freakin' audasity to call ME a whore! DAMN YOU! I didn't sleep with Sesshomaru! In fact, he TRIED TO KILL me, remember?"

_More than once, little priestess. Maybe I should try again..that was just an unfortunate mishap on my part; it will not happen again. You will die, Priestess, tonight. Hmmm...do you love my half-brother? I shall use that to my advantage._

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked throughout the forest going to the hot spring. It has only been about a half an hour since she sat InuYasha and walked off. The young priestess needed to get away; How could he call her a whore? She would never sleep around! She was still a virgin, even. All her friends back home had lost their chastity long ago, but Kagome stood firm and wasn't about to give it to anybody anytime.

The woman finally made it to the hot springs and took off her clothes. She lowered herself into the spring and leaned her head back. It was still daylight, but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to get away from that mutt, the one who tried to say she was just some common slut.

"I can't believe him! This time, he has gone too far. I'm going back to my own time, for a _long_ time. If I'm such a slut, he won't mind using Kikyo for the rest of the shards..." Kagome rested her head back, her skin completely red from the anger that overwhelmed her. "Yeah..he..won't..mind..." She closed her eyes, and without another word fell asleep in the hot springs.

--------------------------------------------------------

Darkness fell, and Kagome remained undisturbed in the hot springs. Sesshomaru came back and searched for her, and secretly watched her until she would wake up.

_She's making this too easy. Tonight, she will die by my claws._

Kagome stirred in the hot springs and opened her eyes to the darkness. "Where am I?" She looked around and soon discovered. "Oh, right..I must have fell asleep." She thought to herself. The young priestess got out of the waters, dried off and put on her clothes. That was when Sesshomaru came out of no where and pushed Kagome into the hot springs _very_ roughly.

"Sesshomaru!...-sama! What are you doing?" She asked, completely surprised by this sudden encounter.

"Quiet, bitch! I'm doing whatever I so please!" With that said, he picked Kagome up and sent her flying across to a bolder where her spine met the rock with a sickening crash. She fell to the ground and couldn't even lift herself up, all she could do was lift her head to look at Sesshomaru with her eyes.

"Then why..why didn't you kill me last time, huh? Why didn't you kill me when InuYasha called me a slut, huh? Why didn't you kill me the first time, two freakin' weeks ago? What's your deal, Sesshomaru-_sama_? Are you scared of your _hanyou_ half-brother? Or do you have a thing for me?" The young priestess mocked Sesshomaru with everything in her. She wasn't about to leave this world without a fight.

Sesshomaru was shocked at the human's insolence. He absolutely couldn't believe that a human woman would have the audacity to talk to him like that. He was Sesshomaru, the Lord of these lands. She already disobeyed him twice before, so how dare her disobey him again? She's lucky she's alive.

The Lord of the Western Lands picked her up by her neck with a certain familiarity and squeezed it tightly. "You will cease to exist in a few moments, bitch. You will die for your obvious lack of no concern for your life. Besides, you don't deserve to live. Even my half-brother thinks so. He mates with Kikyo everytime he goes to see her, and leaves you there all alone like the useless shard detector you are. You don't even deserve to be in his presence, let alone This Sesshomaru's." He was attacking her not only physically but also mentally. She was going to die in complete pain, and he was going to make sure of that.

"You...bastard!" Tears flowed from her eyes onto her cheeks and onto his hand. "You...know...that..that's...bullshit!" She gasped with every word she let out. She was so close to death once more, that she was starting to think that she was supposed to die long ago.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her defiance and this time it showed. His face wasn't in the indifferent cold stare it usually was; his eyes were wide and anyone who knew him would say he has gone mad. She was cursing at him! No woman has ever done that. But she also was crying, and that didn't go well with him.

He dropped her to the ground and walked away, turning his head back when he was a good distance, his hair swaying to the side. "I'll..have some use for you later." And with that he was gone, leaving a breathless Kagome on the ground, crying.


	5. The Fall

**A/N: Um, I'm starting to think that nobody really likes this fanfic, except maybe two people. If more people are reading this, could you please let me know what you think in a review? Flames are actually welcomed; they help me write. Thanks to all your reviewers out there, they are appreciated but sometimes a writer needs more.**

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I do not own InuYasha. I'm also pretty sure that I'm not receiving anything for this fanfiction; just pure pleasure.

**Your Tears Compromise My Existance**

**Chapter 5: The Fall**

Kagome was broken; Sesshomaru hit her exactly where she would break leaving her breathless and a sobbing mess. She also believed him too; with everything she had she believed him. She couldn't bring herself to thinking that it was all fake; Kagome knew that InuYasha loved Kikyo, she never imagined before Sesshomaru had brought it to her attention that he was mating with her.

_I am...a useless shard detector, aren't I? It's been made clear so many times..I...he...He doesn't care about me at all._

Kagome's tears continued to flow down her cheeks and onto the dirt on the ground. She was on her hand and knees, clutching the dirt in her hands. She almost looked pitiful in her feeble form. However, Kagome was not one to stay down forever. So, after the hour or so since Sesshomaru left, the young priestess stood up and started walking.

It started raining, but Kagome didn't care. She treaded through the puddles and the mud back to camp. "He doesn't care about me," she said unconsciously at some moments. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked through, and she was running a fever.

Finally, she made it back to camp. Everyone was up waiting for her, so when Shippo saw her through the bushes he jumped into her arms but fell to the ground due to her not wrapping her arms around him. "Kagome?" Shippo asked questionably.

He was answered by her tears flowing down her face, as she set eyes on InuYasha. The hanyou looked troubled, and a bit concerned as he looked at her with his yellow eyes. When their eyes met, Kagome's tears flowed even more down her cheeks. She wanted to run, she wanted to go home right at that moment. But she couldn't; she was sick and she knew it.

"Kagome, you smell like Sesshomaru again! What happened?" Kagome didn't answer him, not even after everything she went through again. The young priestess collapsed and with InuYasha's jet-like speed, he caught her. "Kagome! Did he hurt you? His scent is all over you." InuYasha's facial expression was one of concern. "Are you hurt?"

_What a dumb question.._She thought. Of course she was hurt! Couldn't he see the bruises all over her body? Or did they not show up, yet?

Sango's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kagome, let me help you. You look so sick..And there's scrapes on your body, and a lot on your neck. It was Sesshomaru, wasn't it?"

_Oh yeah..I didn't tell her about the last times.._Kagome stared at the demon slayer's eyes, nodded, and then looked at InuYasha's. Sango pulled Kagome out of InuYasha's arms and held her up with one arm on her back, and Kagome's arm around her shoulder.

"Kagome, tell me what happened!" Silence. InuYasha looked to Sango, and whispered "maybe if I hadn't gone to Kikyo tonight, she'd be fine. Maybe if I hadn't gone all those other times, she would have been fine then.." That struck a cord in Kagome.

Everything came floating back from what Sesshomaru said back into her.

_**You don't deserve to live. Even my half-brother thinks so. He mates with Kikyo everytime he goes to see her, and leaves you there all alone like the useless shard detector you are.**_

_**Like the useless shard detector you are..**_

_**Like the useless shard detector you are...**_

_**Like the useless shard detector you are!**_

Kagome screamed as loud as her lungs could possibly allow, wiggled out of Sango's arms and fell to her knees with her hands on her head. "You're always with Kikyo, InuYasha.._always_. You'll never leave her, right? You love her! I bet you have sex with her everytime you see her..like tonight, and yesterday, and two weeks ago..You slept with her every damn time, right? I can't believe you..demanding of me what you can't provide for me, yourself! Damn you, InuYasha! I don't deserve this!" The young priestess couldn't stop herself from letting this words sprout from her mouth, and she couldn't honestly say at the time that she regretted it, either.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and first and foremost InuYasha were in complete shock. They couldn't believe that Kagome would say such things; InuYasha most of all. He laughed nervously, "Kagome, you don't know what you're saying. You're delirious from Sesshomaru. That all isn't true; I haven't done anything to you." The hanyou tried to pick her up, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah, right, InuYasha! Tell that to someone who will actually listen!" She picked up her bag, and ran off toward the Bone Eater's Well; about a mile from where their camp was.

"K-k-Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out.

"SIT!" She yelled back at him. He was unconscious with one meeting with the Earth.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran with all her might toward the Bone Eater's Well, but eventually she got too tired due to her fever and slowed down to a sluggish pace. Through the mud left over from the rain (it had stopped raining for a bit), she persisted on.

_That should hold him for now.._she thought as she was walking. Her tears have ceased for a while, and she was in no mood to let them start up again. Then, she saw the tree. The tree where her and InuYasha met five years ago; the day she set him free of Kikyo's sacred arrow and his fifty years dormant. You'd think he'd be thankful for that day, but it seems that he has forgotten about that time; Kagome will never forget.

"Maybe I...Maybe he..Maybe Sesshomaru was wrong. It seemed like InuYasha cared about me." _He doesn't care about you, though, Kagome! He just cares about the shards, and Kikyo. _"You're...right..He was right." She submit to herself and threaded on.

**BAM!**

Kagome fell into a huge hole right in the middle of the forest, screaming as she did. She sat up, putting a hand on her head. "Ow..I don't think that was there before" she said. "Wait! What if..what if youkai set this trap? That means..oh Kami!" The young priestess worried, and she had every right to worry. Because, deep in the forest, the one's who set the trap were coming to see what they had caught.

------------------------------------------------

The Lord of the Western Lands was walking in a slow pace - for himself - to nowhere in particular. He couldn't seem to stop himself from recalling the event that took place not too long ago.

_"You...bastard!" Tears flowed from her eyes onto her cheeks and onto his hand. "You...know...that..that's...bullshit!"_

He remembered it clearly; she was trying to attack him with words to make up for the strength that she did not possess. Words never struck him so hard as those had. Those woman's words almost hurt him, as he would never admit.

_Bastard? This Sesshomaru is ruthless but..bastard? No one has ever described me as so._ It troubled him for her to think of him as one.

A scream.

A loud sound.

Sesshomaru unconsciously turned towards the sound, sniffing the air to possibly smell who it was. His facial expression turned to that of a surprised one as he recognized the scent.

_Jasmine..it's..that woman!_ The Lord started to run towards the scream, but stopped suddenly. _Why..am I going toward her? What's my use for her?_ He stood for a moment then thought again, _She would make an excellent servant girl._ The Western Lord grinned and ran quicker toward his destination.

------------------------------------------------

Many demons were surrounding Kagome now; Many ugly and ogre-like looking. They were sniffing the air as though as they couldn't see her in the pit she was in. She was there dinner, and Kagome had a feeling they hadn't had dinner in a while.

_Oh, Kami, help!_

Just as the first demon climbed down the pit, it was sliced in half. A silver and white mesh was scene to Kagome, and somehow her mind put together who it was.

"Se...Sesshomaru...-sama?" She said, in utter disbelief.

The Western Lord sliced through all the demons that were threatening the young priestess' life, lifted her out of the pit and set her onto ground.

Kagome stared at her savior, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru had a half frown on his face for a millisecond until it was replaced by a cold stare. "You will come work for me, as a servant girl."

Kagome, still in disbelief said the only thing that came to mind, "_What_?"

"Are you _questioning_ me?" Sesshomaru's voice raised a bit, however he seemed to still keep his same cold exterior.

The young priestess started to shake her head no but then stopped herself and replied, "Yes, I am..Sesshomaru-_sama_." _Does he think I would forget?_

The Lord grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, "It would be wise for you to not do so, woman," he basically spat.

She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. "And why so ever not? I'm a free woman! I will _never _go off to serve you in some damn palace!" Kagome's voice possessed some sort of malice that it hasn't possessed before.

"You aren't anymore, priestess. You're going to work for me. Everything you do will be what I say you should do. You will never leave the castle. You will never go home. You will never see your beloved InuYasha again." He let go of her wrist, and Kagome pushed against him.

_Does he know that I love InuYasha? How would he..know that?_ "Are you _kidding_ me, Sesshomaru?! Are you insane? I think you really do have a thing for me! I'm not _going_ with you!" She started to walk away only to walk right into Sesshomaru's chest.

"You will come work for me, and you will not talk to me in such an informal matter." Sesshomaru was angry now, how dare he defy him?

"Are you deaf? I am not going with you, nor will I ever." Kagome tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru gripped her arm and pulled her toward him.

"How dare you question me? How dare you even try to resist me? I am a youkai lord. I could kill you with one of my hands if I wanted to. I have more than once proven that to you, bitch." He gripped her arm tighter, restricting her from leaving.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a bitch! I'm Kagome; a woman. I will resist you, and I'll never back down from you. You'll just have to finish what you have previously tried to do." She grinned at that last sentence.

Sesshomaru was infuriated; he has never met someone let alone a woman that would talk to him like that. He wanted to silence her; he wanted to slap her; he wanted to put his hand over hers; he wanted to kill her, and most shocking of all he wanted to put his mouth against hers.

Kagome could see how angry the Lord had become; she tried to calm him by saying softly, "I can't come with you.."

With his right hand gripping her left arm, he wrapped his left arm around her lower back and replied, "To hell you aren't," and put his mouth to hers.

------------------------------------------------

**Oops! How did that cliffy get there? Lol, sorry guys. I'm tired, and I got school tomorrow but I really wanted this to happen. Hope you are satisfied. **


	6. Kagome, I don't think we're in Inuyasha'

A/N: Okay, I waited WAY TOO LONG to rewrite this, because I seriously think I almost forgot everyone's names

**A/N: Okay, I think I waited WAY TOO LONG to rewrite this, because I seriously almost forgot everyone's names. Yeah, unbelievable, right? Thank-you all for your wonderful reviews and I'm DEEPLY SORRY that I have not updated or thanked any of you until now. I doubt this chapter will be any good, and I'm sorry for that. But anyway, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in the anime. I write this for pure enjoyment, and am not making any money off of this.

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Italic/bold**_ - past

**Your Tears Compromise My Existence**

Excerpt from chapter 5:

_"You will come work for me, and you will not talk to me in such an informal matter." Sesshomaru was angry now, how dare he defy him?_

_"Are you deaf? I am not going with you, nor will I ever." Kagome tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru gripped her arm and pulled her toward him._

_"How dare you question me? How dare you even try to resist me? I am a youkai lord. I could kill you with one of my hands if I wanted to. I have more than once proven that to you, bitch." He gripped her arm tighter, restricting her from leaving._

_"Don't call me that! I'm not a bitch! I'm Kagome; a woman. I will resist you, and I'll never back down from you. You'll just have to finish what you have previously tried to do." She grinned at that last sentence._

_Sesshomaru was infuriated; he has never met someone let alone a woman that would talk to him like that. He wanted to silence her; he wanted to slap her; he wanted to put his hand over hers; he wanted to kill her, and most shocking of all he wanted to put his mouth against hers._

_Kagome could see how angry the Lord had become; she tried to calm him by saying softly, "I can't come with you.."_

_With his right hand gripping her left arm, he wrapped his left arm around her lower back and replied, "To hell you aren't," and put his mouth to hers._

**Chapter 6: Kagome, I don't think we're in InuYasha's Forest Anymore**

_**To hell you aren't!**_

That one sentence kept running around in Kagome's head.

_**To hell you aren't!**_

Is what Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, said before he kissed Kagome roughly.

_**To hell you aren't!**_

The phrase that made the young priestess change her mind.

_**To hell you aren't!**_

Kagome followed Sesshomaru through the forest, keeping her head down. She stared at the random twigs, and the squashed leaves from the leftover rain. Sesshomaru was leading the way toward his palace, hidden in Kami-knows-where. Nothing was said, there was nothing to be said.

_**He put his lips to Kagome's, and kissed her with all the anger in the world. The kiss was in no way sweet, in no way loving, and in no way reasonable. But Kagome responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him with the same intensity as he was kissing her.**_

_**She pulled at his white-silver hair, almost ripping it from the roots. As she did this, the Lord crushed her to him and ran his tongue along her lips. The young priestess opened her mouth, and their tongues danced furiously. Much too soon, he pulled his lips from hers and glared at her.**_

"_**You're coming with me," he said, power behind his voice. Kagome's answer?  
**_

"_**Okay." And that was that.**_

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and Kagome not watching where she was going, walked right into him. She fell down onto her back, and he stood above her. The Lord of the Western Lands stared at her coldly, and she tried to mimic his stare without any success.

"We're at my home. I'll show you to your room, where you'll be staying until I have no use – until you die, woman," Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, staring at Kagome the whole entire time.

Kagome blinked, "until I die?" she repeated. _How long would that be?_

Sesshomaru's stare turned into a harsh glare, "that's what I said. Or are you questioning me again?"

The water started to seep into Kagome's clothes as she lay there, looking at Sesshomaru. She instantly became angry, "now, why would I ever do that, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" She taunted him as she added the honorific.

The Lord ignored her, and turned around. He started walking toward his home – rather his palace – with Kagome staring at his backside, like she was expecting something. "Follow me, servant."

"More like slave" she muttered, and then she realized that he could hear her. Her hand flew to her mouth.

He stopped in his tracks, and didn't turn around. "That's right, slave," and he continued walking again.

She stood up, dusting herself off the best she could, and started to follow him into the palace. The young priestess looked up at the palace, and gasped at what she saw.

The main building was at least four stories tall, and was dark blue with a sort of white trim. The main building connected to other smaller houses, which Kagome assumed were for the servants and other such things. The base was of stone bricks, of which she again assumed was the sort of dungeon of the palace. There were stairs that led up to the first floor.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs, and Kagome followed him in. But to her surprise, they walked up more stairs instead of going down the corridors to the other smaller homes for the servants. "But aren't I going to…?" She started to say, not sure where she was going with this.

Silence.

"But aren't I going to stay with the other servants?" She said lowly, and then Sesshomaru stopped in front of a rice paper door, Kagome did as well. He slid open the door and motioned for her to walk inside.

The room was plain; all it held was a futon in one corner, with a bright red kimono laying on it.

The Western Lord stared at her with his ever so cold stare, "would you rather stay with them instead of here, slave?" It looked like the corner of his lip curved up into a smirk for a split second before it was gone.

"N-no, this is quite fine," Kagome replied, stuttering a bit.

"Very well. This will be your room. Put on that kimono," he motioned to the red kimono on the futon, "your attire does not suit this time, nor this Sesshomaru's home. My quarters are at the top of the stairs. Report to me in ten minutes." And he walked out of the room, and slid the door behind him.

"He's just butterfly-filled, isn't he?" She grumbled, and looked at the kimono. "Why ten minutes when I could make it in five?" Kagome said to herself as she picked up the kimono. It was a bright red with black lotus flowers adorning it. She raised an eyebrow, "This is for a slave?"

She stripped and started to put on the kimono. That's where the trouble started. She couldn't figure out how to wrap it, and put it on. "What the hell is this?" She yelled in frustration.

Eight minutes later, she finally got the kimono on. "There – wait..Sesshomaru!" She ran to the door, slid it open as quickly as she could without breaking it, and ran down the hall. Then the young priestess ran up the endless flights of stairs to Sesshomaru's quarters.

Kagome slid open the door she assumed belonged to him (it was the only room at the top of the stairs), and burst into his room. She was met with a hand to her throat, picking her up off the ground and slamming her against a stone wall. "I strictly remember saying that you should meet me here in _ten_ minutes. Not fifteen, not eleven, but _ten_ minutes. It's been twelve, bitch."

Kagome gasped as his grasp tightened around her neck. She could feel his nails against her flesh, "I – uh – couldn't figure out how to put the kimono on."

He glared at her, and dropped her to the ground. She landed on her knees, and the priestess wrapped a hand around her neck. Kagome was coughing, and stared at the ground.

"Imbecile," he scoffed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She yelled in a raspy voice. "I don't care if I'm your servant, your slave, whatever the hell I am, I don't care! Don't you talk to me like that! You didn't force me to come here, you simply ordered it, but I came here out of my own free will! I don't even know why I did so.." she shook her head, "I won't stand for that! I'll just leave if you're going to -"

A hand slapped her across the face.

Sesshomaru's hand.

His nails scratched at her face as he did so, her whole cheek becoming crimson red. Kagome put her hand onto her cheek and stared at him with widened eyes.

"Why did you come here, wench? It is exactly as you said. Because I _ordered_ you to come here. You belong to me, now. I am your master, and I will talk to you _however_ I so please. This does not please you? Your time here will end, because you will _die_, and I will _personally_ see to it," the Western Lord had replied in an uncharacteristic tone of voice. He was absolutely furious, and it even showed on his face. How could the _little priestess_ think she could leave so easily?

Then something happened that turned him all around.

Kagome's eyes had started to well up with tears. The Lord's body stiffened as a look of surprise appeared on his face.

"InuYasha and the others will come for me," she whispered.

"No, they will not," it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"I will escape," her voice broke, and she cried.

"I will not let you," he took a step toward her.

Then Kagome asked the most stupid question of all, "Why won't you?" The tears rolled down her face and onto her kimono.

"Because you are mine," his left hand grabbed her red kimono and started to pull her up, but Kagome grasped at his hands. She stared at his face and he stared back at her for what seemed like eternity. He knelt down and ran his other hand across her left cheek where her blood mixed with her tears, of which he got some on his fingers.

While they stared at each other, and especially him at her, he added, "my slave."

**A/N: -whistles- Is it me, or does he have some charm? No matter, what'cha think, guys?**


	7. Wash my Clothes, Scrub the Floors, and S

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! I'm glad that no one has forgotten about this fanfic. I know I never did xD Also, thanks to **_**Alternative Angel**_** (You're probably like, "what did I do? Why are you mentioning me?") for remarking about Sesshomaru's POSSESSIVENESS. I think that might be the charm factor.**

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, would I honestly be writing this about Kagome and Sesshomaru? Please, too many people think that InuYasha and Kagome belong together –cough, gag-

**Your Tears Compromise my Existence**

Excerpt from chapter 6:

_Kagome's eyes had started to well up with tears. The Lord's body stiffened as a look of surprise appeared on his face._

"_InuYasha and the others will come for me," she whispered._

"_No, they will not," it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her._

"_I will escape," her voice broke, and she cried._

"_I will not let you," he took a step toward her._

_Then Kagome asked the most stupid question of all, "Why won't you?" The tears rolled down her face and onto her kimono._

"_Because you are mine," his left hand grabbed her red kimono and started to pull her up, but Kagome grasped at his hands. She stared at his face and he stared back at her for what seemed like eternity. He knelt down and ran his other hand across her left cheek where her blood mixed with her tears, of which he got some on his fingers._

_While they stared at each other, and especially him at her, he added, "my slave."_

**Chapter 7: Kagome, Wash my Clothes, Scrub the Floors, and Sleep with Sesshomaru before the Clock Strikes 12!**

Kagome stared into the eyes of the demon that was supposed to be her master. The Western Lord didn't let go of the front of her kimono, and his fingers kept trailing along her cheek. He was staring at the blood and tears that stained her flesh. Of which he had caused.

The Lord wasn't thinking about how he hurt Kagome, just that she was hurt. However, he didn't exactly feel sympathy for the young priestess, but he had acknowledged her condition.

She was crying, and she held onto him like her life depended on it.

In Sesshomaru's eyes, Kagome could see the usual hate and coldness that everyone would normally see in his golden eyes. But she could also see something that she could not identify at the time.

Kagome picked up her left hand and tentatively touched Sesshomaru's right cheek. He froze on the spot, and he gave her a remote stare. The priestess ignored this, and ran her pointer finger along his jaw.

The fingers of her other hand that grasped at Sesshomaru's hand trailed along his wrist, her eyes never moving from his. Kagome had started to find Sesshomaru's features fascinating. He was absolutely beautiful! The way his long hair contrasted his skin and the demon marks across his face, all absolutely beautiful.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. _He's my enemy! He took me away from the people I love, my family, and the ones that love me!_

And then the young priestess froze as well, her small fingers at the base of his throat.

_The ones that love me? Like __InuYasha__ for example? He loves Kikyo! When will I finally fully recognize that?_

She noticeably frowned, and suddenly Sesshomaru became angry. He squeezed Kagome's bright red kimono and pulled her up to her feet, his other hand never letting go of her cheek. Her hands, however, fell to her side and all Kagome stared at was his chest.

"Because…I am yours?" Kagome whispered.

"Is that not what I had said, wen – slave?" He had stopped himself from calling Kagome a wench.

Kagome spoke in a whisper like before, "why didn't you just call me wench? As you said, aren't I yours? Don't you have the right to call me whatever you want?" She would not move her gaze from his chest.

A blank stare came across Kagome's face as her reality set in. Why would anyone come for her? InuYasha would probably convince the others that she's gone, that she _wanted_ to go with Sesshomaru. Her family could not travel through the Bone Eater's Well, and she told them not to worry if she's gone for a long time.

In Kagome's mind, no one _wanted_ her the way she would like to be wanted.

She still wasn't sure why the hell she was in Sesshomaru's palace, and why he even tolerated her presence.

Things have yet to make sense in her mind.

Sesshomaru then let out a very low growl - one that Kagome wasn't quite sure she really heard - and put his hand under her chin. "Look at me!" he said in a powerful and stern voice. The Lord took hold of her chin and lifted her head up so he could look at her face. "Why must This Sesshomaru be repetitive? I called you slave because This Sesshomaru had wanted to. If I want to call you wench, I will do so."

A sound of a click went off in Kagome's head, "where's Rin?" She had blatantly changed the subject to take her mind off the confusing events. The lively and bright seven-year-old that brought happiness to the palace was no where to be found, and Kagome was wondering where she was.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and walked over to his desk, and grabbed a rag off of it. He first wiped his hands off before he threw it to Kagome. She caught it, and looked at him questionably.

He started to seem extremely busy. "That is none of your concern," he paused, "but if you must know, she was placed with a set of human parents to look after her."

"Oh," was all the young priestess could say.

"Do not get your clothes dirty," The Lord said to her, and Kagome nodded. She wiped off her cheek and threw it back onto his desk.

The Lord of the Western Lands looked up from his desk and gave a very cold glance in Kagome's direction, "are you going to go do your duties, now?"

"Sesshomaru, you - " Kagome started to say before Sesshomaru's stare turned even more icy, "Sesshomaru-_sama_, you haven't told me what to do yet."

"Is that not obvious, slave?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Obvious to whom, _master_," she mocked him with her tone of voice, "you or me?"

The Lord ignored her mocking, "go to the servant's quarters. Look for Sunai; she is a demon but that will not be obvious. She is what you would call the head servant of This Sesshomaru's home, and is above you in every shape and form as a servant. She will have something for you to do. Now leave, I have work to do." Sesshomaru looked back down at his desk as he started to file papers.

Kagome started to head out of Sesshomaru's quarters, but then suddenly became all the more daring. "But _master_," she mocked once more, "I thought I was your slave, not your servant?" She smirked to herself, with her back to him.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and she turned her head back to see a malevolent Sesshomaru behind her. "You are anything I say you are. Leave."

And he didn't even have to ask her a third time.

Kagome made her way toward the servant quarters of the palace, careful to remember her way back to the main building.

The halls were long, and quite narrow. The young priestess walked down to the first floor of the main building, and started to walk through the servant quarters. First she went through the bath house, and then there was a corridor aligned with just doors, which she assumed led to rooms for the servant's.

She was in the sort of kitchen now, and she looked around to see nobody. "Sunai?" she partially yelled, receiving silence. "I'm Kagome, a new servant of Sesshomaru, and he had told me to report to you..?" More silence.

A woman popped her head up from behind the cups and bowls in the kitchen, and looked Kagome up and down immediately.

The young priestess gasped at the other woman. She looked no more than thirty! She had long reddish-black hair, and brown eyes. The woman was taller than Kagome by only a few inches. And Sesshomaru was right, nothing about this woman screamed demon besides her beauty.

But one thing really stood out to Kagome about this woman.

She was in dirt-covered rags while Kagome was adorned in a red kimono.

The woman spoke, "it's Sesshomaru-_sama_, don't address him informally," she said blandly. "I am Sunai, the head servant. You said you are Kagome?"

She looked Kagome up and down again, while the priestess followed her gaze. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" Sunai was staring at the black sash around her waist.

Sunai started to shake her head, "no, but maybe Sesshomaru got over that whole 'I won't sleep with humans' thing." She put a finger on her lip, looking contemplative.

Kagome blushed, "No one said anything about _sleeping_ with Sesshomaru," she trailed off for a minute before adding, "is that what he does with his servants?"

_Why can't I scrub the floors and dine with mice like a normal servant?_

Sunai shook her head again, "Sesshomaru-_sama_, and not really. Actually, not at all. In all the years I've been here - " Kagome looked puzzled, "since I was five - " Kagome wondered how long ago that was. "I've never seen him bring a woman to his quarters. No woman has been up to the main building since InuTaisho was alive."

Kagome's face gave a look of surprise, "then, why do I have a room two floors down from Sesshomaru?"

Sunai smiled a bit, "maybe you're different," then her smile vanished. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

_No problem._

The woman looked Kagome up and down once again, "What are you wearing? Who gave that to you?" The woman sounded utterly baffled.

Kagome was just completely as puzzled, "Sesshomaru did. It was waiting for me in my room, on my futon. Why?"

Sunai shook her head again, "Sesshomaru-_sama_, and it's nothing." She scoffed, "well, anyway, the rules are simple. You don't leave this palace unless told to do so; you do whatever Sesshomaru-sama and I say."

_Easy enough_, the priestess thought, _for a dog._

The woman continued to look Kagome up and down, and started to tilt her head slightly. "Seriously, what's wrong? Did I put this on incorrectly?" Kagome put her hands on her hips defensively.

Sunai looked up at Kagome's face, "it's absolutely nothing really, it's just," she paused, and Kagome waited for an answer.

When she didn't get one, she said, "it's just..?"

"It's just that that's Sesshomaru's mother's old kimono."

_What?_

**A/N: And you thought the title meant there was going to be a lemon, didn't you? Muwahaha, sorry, I cannot do so yet. It's WAY too early. Did you enjoy? Any thoughts?**


	8. Why Did You Bring Me Here?

A/N: You know, I didn't realize this till after I put up chapter seven

**A/N: You know, I didn't realize this till after I put up chapter seven...But I totally wrote that Sunai said Sesshomaru without an honorific like three times. Ugh, I should really stop writing these things at night. Good thing I'm writing this one during the afternoon. Thanks for the reviews, guys! You ALL rock!**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha, but I don't. I don't wish I owned _Cinderella_ or _Benizara and Kakezara_, but read up on the second one; it's interesting. Only thing I own in this is Sunai. Damn fate.

**Your Tears Compromise my Existence**

**Chapter 8: Why Did You Bring Me Here?**

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at what Sunai just told her. She then shook her head, "you must be mistaken. Why would Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru-_sama_ give me something like this?" The priestess looked down and picked at her sash then looked back up at the demon.

Sunai started to look offended, "you know I know I'm old, but that doesn't mean I forget everything like you humans do!" She paused and looked down and to the side. "At least, I don't think I do…no, I'm pretty positive that's Sesshomaru-sama's mother's kimono." She looked up at Kagome's face and tilted her head, "now, why would he give that to you?" Sunai frowned, looking genuinely sad.

"I don't know; I don't know why he's done any of the things he has done recently. I've asked him, but then he usually tries to kill me or something along those lines."

Sunai's sad face twisted into a smile, and then she started laughing. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and bent over a bit.

The priestess pouted, "What's so funny?" she asked.

The woman continued to laugh, "That's s-so," she tried to control herself, and got herself to sit up straight. "So like Sesshomaru-sama! To kill someone for questioning his actions!" She giggled some more, "though, I think you're one of the lucky one's, or the only lucky one for not actually being killed."

"Well, that's great. I'm lucky to be alive. But unlucky to be his slave."

Sunai narrowed her eyes, "don't you mean servant?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "no, I mean slave. Apparently I'm his slave rather than his servant."

Sunai's face started to twist again, as though as she was about to laugh. "Ah, I see."

The priestess frowned again, "now what?" She put her hands on her hips again. Then her stomach started to rumble, and she took her hands off her hips and put them on her stomach.

The older demon giggled, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while?"

Kagome shook her head, "not in about a day. Got any instant noodles?"

Sunai stared at her for about fifteen seconds before she replied, "_What_ is _that_?"

_Oops, forgot where I was for a minute. How I managed that, I don't know._

The young woman known as Kagome laughed nervously, "Never mind that. Do you have any rice?"

Sunai smiled, "we have so much of that, you wouldn't believe!"

"That's great," and Kagome smiled back. Kagome could see herself becoming good friends with Sunai.

After eating a bowl of rice, Sunai took Kagome through the palace for a grand tour. She took her through the dojo (where Sesshomaru's army practiced for battles), the dining room, and the sort of business room where Sesshomaru discussed matters with other Lord's. After that, at the end of the grand tour, was a huge ballroom.

"What is _this_?" Kagome asked, motioning to the gigantic ballroom.

"Hm? Oh, the Celebration Hall? It hasn't been used since after the wedding ceremony between InuTaisho and Sesshomaru-sama's mother. At least, that's what I heard. You know, they got married right here on the grounds. Isn't that romantic?"

The Celebration Hall had a very high ceiling, and was adorned with gold and red everywhere. There was a sort of mantel on the east side where Kagome assumed the Lord and his bride would stand.

"Yeah, totally Cinderella-ish."

Sunai blinked, "who is Cinderella? Is that a friend of yours?"

Kagome groaned, "No. She's a character from a fairytale; a very old fairytale. Huh, what was the ancient equivalent to it?" She put two fingers on her temple, and tapped. "Um…Benizara and Kakezara!" she exclaimed loudly.

Sunai's face became enlightened, "oh! But Benizara was just a commoner like us. Not like Sesshomaru-sama's mother who was a princess in the Northern Lands."

"That's true, but the part where they got married on the property. That's very Benizara-ish."

"I guess it is," Sunai replied then shrugged. "It's getting late now; we should head back to our rooms."

Kagome nodded, and they both started walking back toward the servant's quarters. Then Kagome suddenly became very curious, "what happened to Sesshomaru-sama's mother after Izayoi had InuYasha?"

Sunai's eyes widened and she stopped walking. She grabbed Kagome's arm. "Don't _ever_ mention Izayoi to Sesshomaru-sama! You hear me? Don't _ever_ do that!"

The priestess' eyes widened as well, and she stared at Sunai with a fearful expression. "Why not?"

The woman, now looking even more like a demon, gripped Kagome's arm tighter. "He will _kill_ you, Kagome!"

Kagome nodded, "you're hurting me, Sunai."

Sunai let go of the young woman's arm, "I'm sorry. But that's the absolute one thing he won't tolerate. Don't even let him hear you say her name."

The young priestess frowned, "okay."

They finally made it to the servant's quarters, and they stopped in front of a door. Sunai stood in front of Kagome, "well, this is my stop. We wake up at dawn tomorrow."

_Dawn? Ugh..._

"Alright. Goodnight, Sunai," and she smiled at the demon.

Sunai smiled back, "goodnight, Kagome," and she slid open her door and walked into her room.

Kagome sighed and walked slowly going back to the main building. She wasn't in any rush to see Sesshomaru again, and she wasn't as exhausted as she thought she was. Apparently, almost dying a couple of times a day doesn't take any energy out of you.

She made her way into her room, and plopped down onto her futon. She spread out her arms and legs and stared at the ceiling. The priestess put her hand on her cheek, and winced. "Couldn't he have made his point nicely?" She sighed.

"Is this what my life has come to?" Kagome said out loud. "Being a slave to a Demon Lord?"

Kagome suddenly remembered something.

"_**Well, that's great. I'm lucky to be alive. But unlucky to be his slave."**_

_**Sunai narrowed her eyes, "don't you mean servant?"**_

_**Kagome rolled her eyes, "no, I mean slave. Apparently I'm his slave rather than his servant."**_

_**Sunai's face started to twist again, as though as she was about to laugh. "Ah, I see."**_

_Why did she seem as though as she was about to laugh? Why would me being a slave to Sesshomaru make her __want__ to laugh? I'm just his slave…_

Kagome suddenly gasped, "I'm his _slave_!"

_The __other__ meaning of slave! Slave as in…a __sexual__ slave? But right before that she had just said…oh Kami! No, no! Maybe she was just laughing because I hadn't realized that yet. That's all._

"That _has_ to be that's all!" She exclaimed, and then she closed her eyes to help calm her down.

Suddenly, Kagome opened her eyes to see a 'hovering' Sesshomaru. She screamed, and Sesshomaru winced slightly. He then glared; "stop," he said coldly.

The priestess sat up and stared up at Sesshomaru, "what are you doing in my room?"

The Lord's glare became extremely icy, "this is my home. Do not think of it as your own as you are staying here, priestess. The only home this belongs to is This Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, "okay then. Then what are you doing in _your_ room that _I_ currently occupy?"

Sesshomaru walked over to the window and pulled a curtain aside. He looked out toward the sky. "This Sesshomaru was coming to see if you have tried to escape yet." The Western Lord's hair shone in the moonlight, and that's all that Kagome could see.

She stood up and walked to the side of Sesshomaru, "is that all?"

The Lord didn't move, but his voice rose a little, "yes, that is all, priestess. Why else would This Sesshomaru come here?"

_To see how I am? Wow, that's a laugh, Kagome._

Despite herself, Kagome replied, "to see how I'm doing," Sesshomaru shifted a bit like he was about to turn to her, "and how I am making out as a servant?" The Lord of the Western Lands then became still.

"That is absurd. Why would This Sesshomaru concern himself with that?"

"I don't know. Why would you give me your mother's kimono?" Sesshomaru turned his head toward Kagome, and glared at her with complete malice in his eyes. However, she kept speaking, "why would you bring me here? Why would you put me in the main building? Why would you make me your slave, and not your servant?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm, and gripped it extremely tightly. "You will not talk to me so informally, wench! None of that concerns you!"

Beside the pain going through her, Kagome yelled back, "hello! Were you not listening? All of that concerns me! You brought _me_ here, you made _me_ a slave, and you had _me_ wear this kimono!"

Anger ripped through Sesshomaru like no one has ever seen before, "silence! You are my slave, and you will cease to ask such questions!"

Kagome's face twisted into anger, and she continued to shout, "I don't care what I am to you! I will ask you whatever I want! If you'd just answer me, then maybe I'd be a little bit obedient to you!"

The Western Lord growled, "Be obedient to me, now, wench, and silence yourself!" He grabbed her other arm and kept them both in between himself and the priestess, squeezing them to the point of snapping.

The young woman stood on her toes so she could move her face closer to Sesshomaru's, "I will _never_ be obedient to you!"

Then she ended up thrown across the floor against a wall.

She became to be in the shadow of the room, and all she could see was Sesshomaru's silhouette in the moonlight. Wind blew through the room, and picked up his hair slightly. Kagome received goose-bumps from the chill.

"You will do whatever I say, priestess. I am your master, you are my slave. I control every part of you. I control when you die, your soul, your mind, and your body," he walked over until he was in front of her, and knelt down. "Are we clear?"

Kagome lifted her head to gaze at Sesshomaru's eyes, and they flickered. "Absolutely not, you control nothing of me," and a few tears rolled down her face.

Sesshomaru growled once more, and then he took hold of the front of kimono like he had earlier that day, and tried to pull her up. However, Kagome did something unexpected. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down with all her strength. To both of their surprise, she succeeded, but not in the way she was expecting.

The priestess ended up flat on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her, their faces inches from each other. Kagome huffed as his weight pushed against hers, and then blushed due to her current situation.

Sesshomaru stared angrily at her. Then he finally noticed the tears, and he stiffened.

The Lord put a hand on her face, and flicked off a tear with his thumb. He stared at her eyes as they widened, and shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her anymore.

The priestess swallowed, "why am I here?" she whispered.

"Because you belong to me," he rubbed her cheek, "Kagome."

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! He said her name! –Squeezes Sesshy's cheek- So you aren't such a bad guy! To tell you the truth, I never saw that coming xD Just flew off my hands. I'm kinda self-conscious about this chapter, though. But my friends said it was good…I'm still worried –sighs- Don't forget to R&R! Eight reviews if you want next chapter soon!**


	9. Hellfire

A/N: I'm a bit of a meanie, aren't I

**A/N: I'm a bit of a meanie, aren't I? I say eight reviews, and you'll get an update. Of course I don't actually listen to this rule, and wait, like, three weeks. But does it help that I'm really sorry and it was because my chemistry teacher hates me? Because it really is just that! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, you're awesome, guys! Btw, if I were you, I would TOTALLY pay close attention to every word in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sunai, and the new Isamu! Whoop-di-do.

**Your Tears Compromise my Existence**

"_You will do whatever I say, priestess. I am your master, you are my slave. I control every part of you. I control when you die, your soul, your mind, and your body," he walked over until he was in front of her, and knelt down. "Are we clear?"_

_Kagome lifted her head to gaze at Sesshomaru's eyes, and they flickered. "Absolutely not, you control nothing of me," and a few tears rolled down her face._

_Sesshomaru growled once more, and then he took hold of the front of kimono like he had earlier that day, and tried to pull her up. However, Kagome did something unexpected. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down with all her strength. To both of their surprise, she succeeded, but not in the way she was expecting._

_The priestess ended up flat on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her, their faces inches from each other. Kagome huffed as his weight pushed against hers, and then blushed due to her current situation._

_Sesshomaru stared angrily at her. Then he finally noticed the tears, and he stiffened._

_The Lord put a hand on her face, and flicked off a tear with his thumb. He stared at her eyes as they widened, and shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her anymore._

_The priestess swallowed, "why am I here?" she whispered._

"_Because you belong to me," he rubbed her cheek, "Kagome."_

**Chapter 9: Hellfire**

Kagome eyes widened with shock, surprised by what the Western Lord had just said. He said her name, but that's not the half of it. He said it as though he didn't actually hate her; now _that_ was new.

The priestess stared at Sesshomaru as he rubbed her cheek with a tenderness she never knew existed in him. He was cold, ruthless, and yet he was caressing her cheek like he loved – no – _felt_ for her. It wasn't love, it couldn't be love. Sesshomaru was not capable of something so deep at his current state, but to feel for someone is completely different. The Lord had an opinion of her, and that was more than anyone else could say.

His golden eyes shone despite the shadow both him and Kagome were in. Her brown eyes stared at his with an intensity that was not present before. She lifted her arm to the hand that was at her side and trailed her fingers across his flesh. The Western Lord flinched a bit, but otherwise did not move.

Kagome wanted to speak, but she could not come up with anything that would not further move her into hot water. She realized that there was a lot that she could say at that point that would ruin the moment, and the look in the cold demon's eyes.

What can one say when another says that you belong to them? The normal reaction would be to tell them otherwise, that you're your own person. But Kagome has already made that clear, and she knew it was no use. Yes, that's what Kagome convinced herself of. The reason she wasn't yelling at the demon to get off her, the reason why she didn't say for him to stop saying that she belonged to him and the reason why she didn't object that she was his slave was because there was no use to doing so. No matter what she said, no matter how loud she yelled, he would not yield to her as much as she would love him to.

_Love?_ She thought. _Yes, I wouldn't like for Sesshomaru to stop, I would love him to treat me the way I should be treated._

The young priestess continued to stare into his eyes, and Sesshomaru was now not moving. His hand was still on her cheek, and the Lord could not, and would not stop gazing at her with a new found tenderness. Where was this coming from? She was a human woman. _InuYasha's wench_, and yet he stared at her as though none of that mattered. The Western Lord could not figure out what this feeling was, and what he was doing in the position he was in.

Nothing made sense to either of them since the day he found her crying in the hot springs. Not their actions, not their words, not even their feelings had any rhyme to them from which they could understand. Their existence had forever changed since that one moment in the forest.

Kagome's existence was forever shattered. Sesshomaru made her question everything about herself. Her self-worth being the most questionable, but then there was her heart. Could she live without her family and her friends? Can she live without InuYasha forever, and live with his hateful full-demon half-brother?

And what about Sesshomaru's existence? What was actually left of it? Showing compassion to a human woman and to his half-brother's woman no less! What does that say about the dog demon? If the other Lords of the Land found out that Sesshomaru was harboring a human, and a woman at that, they would presume him weak. Better yet, if they found out that he _feels_ for this woman, they would pair him with his father and try to control the Western Lands. Everything about this woman; everything that she was, and everything that she is to Sesshomaru compromises his existence.

"Am I yours?" Kagome whispered, interrupting the silence. "All of me?"

"You are mine. Down to your soul," Sesshomaru ran his hand down from her cheek to the side of her neck, "and your body. Every inch of you I do control."

Despite herself, the priestess blushed. "I should object to that."

The Western Lord moved his face in a bit closer, his forehead almost leaning on hers. "This Sesshomaru says that you do not."

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her forward up against the Lord's. She took in a deep breath, and then she exhaled.

The Western Lord stiffened and lifted his head back to look at the open window.

A man was crouched down on the window sill, looking at the two with a smirk on his face. "When you sent a messenger to say that you were busy today and could not attend the war plans meeting I didn't think it was _this_ kind of busy." Kagome's eyes flew open at the sound of the man's voice.

The man had black hair like most had at that time, and it was cut so it spiked a bit. On the back of his head there was a long thin pony-tail. As she could tell, it seemed that he had blue eyes that shone in the moonlight, though it could be just a trick of the night. He had a sleeveless dark green shirt on and black high-waist pants. The man also had a strong bone structure in his face like the Western Lord, but he had almost a younger look to him. He seemed no more than twenty-five-years-old to Kagome, but she had learned from Sunai that looks don't mean anything about age.

Sesshomaru growled at the new comer, and quickly stood up, leaving a very confused Kagome on the floor. "I distinctly remember telling Ona to relay to you that it was not necessary to come to my home, and that This Sesshomaru would go to you at dawn. Did he not say this?"

The man looked at Kagome and she looked back. They then tilted their heads at the same time, which made Kagome giggle.

"Huh, she's fully clothed. You didn't even get started. Do I have bad timing or what?" The man said, then he looked at Sesshomaru. "Would you stop giving me that look, Sesshomaru? It's not like this isn't anything I've seen before. Sheesh."

The Western Lord stopped glaring at the man and just stared at him coldly. "This Sesshomaru is going to have to dispose of that worthless demon frog, Ona."

"No, no, he told me not to come, but I was just wondering what could keep you," then the man started to smile mockingly, "I just can't believe it's _this_, though!"

Kagome pouted, "Now wait just a second, uh - "

"Where are my manners?" The man interrupted, and hopped off the window sill. "I am Isamu, long lost General and dear friend of Sesshomaru, the Western Lord!"

The priestess blinked then continued, "Isamu, there is nothing going on between Sesshomaru," she paused, "Sesshomaru-_sama_ and I. He just fell on top of me, and that's all."

Isamu rolled his eyes, "right. Sesshomaru fall. And I suppose you actually tried to knock him down but he ended up falling on you instead? Conveniently with you on your back? Right."

_Funny how that's exactly what happened. _Kagome sighed.

She started to stand up but there was a hand reached out in front of her. The young priestess looked up to see that it was a smiling Isamu, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She took his hand and he helped her up. Sesshomaru seemed to have moved because he was suddenly right against her side. Isamu let Kagome's hand fall. He rubbed the back of his head with the same hand. Then he got a good look at Kagome's attire and he raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that…?" The young priestess looked at the Western Lord for his reaction.

He quickly interjected, "did you have a purpose to coming to my home so late at night, Isamu?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I did! The war between the Lords has ended! He gave her back."

Sesshomaru looked bored, "and is that all?"

Isamu put on a sad face, "that changes everything, you know. That means they'll be no war, no dying men, a peaceful country!"

"This Sesshomaru did not even want to enter this war; it was none of my concern. It would have not affected my lands."

Isamu's face turned angry, "but it affects - "

"Enough. Is that all?"

The man ground his teeth, "yes."

"Very well," Sesshomaru turned to leave Kagome's room, and she watched him go toward the door until she finally had the courage to say something.

"Where are you going?" Her voice almost broke.

The Western Lord stopped short of the door and replied, "where ever this Sesshomaru pleases, slave," and he walked out of the room leaving Kagome and Isamu.

"So, what is with his mother's kimono being on you?" Isamu asked nonchalantly.

Kagome turned to face the man, "I have no idea."

**A/N: And I have no idea where I'm going with this! All I know is that you really needed to pay attention to my word choices in this chapter if you want to understand exactly what's going on and what will happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry it took me so long. I don't think I'll update in like three weeks again because there's a lot going on right now. But please review, I love receiving feedback! Byez!**


	10. I Own This Earth

A/N: So, I'm thinking I'm an actual writer 'cause I have an actual playlist, almost

**A/N: So, I'm thinking I'm an actual writer 'cause I have an actual playlist, almost. I always have a different song that I listen to for every chapter. This chapter's song: "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. Weird, eh? Sorry for the late update. But, at least I update more frequently, right?**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Colors of the Wind" (see above), "Benizara and Kakezara", _Cinderella_, nor do I own InuYasha or any of the characters in the anime. I do, however, kind of own Isamu and Sunai.

**Your Tears Compromise my Existence**

"_Very well," Sesshomaru turned to leave Kagome's room, and she watched him go toward the door until she finally had the courage to say something._

"_Where are you going?" Her voice almost broke._

_The Western Lord stopped short of the door and replied, "where ever this Sesshomaru pleases, slave," and he walked out of the room leaving Kagome and Isamu._

"_So, what is with his mother's kimono being on you?" Isamu asked nonchalantly._

_Kagome turned to face the man, "I have no idea."_

**Chapter 10: I Own This Earth**

"Rise and shine Benizara!" Sunai shouted as she drew back the curtains in Kagome's room. Kagome groaned and put her arms over her eyes in response.

"Sunai, I'm _not_ a Cinderella-type!" The young priestess said in a hoarse voice while pulling the cover over her head.

"Now, does _that_ voice sound horrible! By the way, who's Cinderella again?" Sunai raised an eyebrow as she turned toward Kagome.

The priestess groaned again and shouted in her hoarse voice, "never mind!"

Sunai's face was overtaken by a worried expression, "really, you sound horrible. What were you doing last night?" She paused then she grinned, "oh yes, I remember now."

Kagome suddenly pulled the covers off her face and sat up to look at Sunai, "_what_ did you say?"

The demon smiled, "don't play dumb with me! Two demons in your room and you're going to tell me nothing happened? I do not believe that for a second, Kagome!"

The priestess frowned, "nothing happened, Sunai! I don't know what you heard but – wait, who did you hear this from?"

Sunai sat down on the floor next to Kagome's futon, "From Isamu. He tried to tell me nothing happened between you and him, and that he left immediately after Sesshomaru-sama did, but I didn't believe him!" She grinned again, "Isn't Sesshomaru-sama so handsome?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "yes, well, he is - " She could see Sunai's grin getting wider, "don't think anything of that! Would you stop? I insist nothing happened!"

The woman frowned, "absolutely nothing Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me, Kagome! My young body and old heart can't take more lies!" Sunai demonstrated by placing both hands on her chest over her heart.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not lying. I mean it. Nothing happened between us. Sesshomaru-sama fell on me and - "

Sunai's laughing interrupted Kagome, "oh, you're playing jokes on me, I see! That's really funny, Kagome!"

The priestess pouted, "What is?"

She continued to laugh, "Sesshomaru-sama – falling!"

Kagome twitched slightly, "but he did!"

Sunai fell over onto her back with her arms around her stomach, "next you're going to tell me the story that Isamu told me that you told him!"

"And what is that?"

"That you pulled him down - " Continuous laughter, "and he just happened - " More laughter, "to fall on top of you with you on your back!" The laughter ceased to stop.

Kagome whined, but because of her hoarse voice it sounded more like a whimper, "but that _really _is how it happened, Sunai!"

Sunai's eyes filled with tears, "stop it! I'm going to die of laughter!"

"I highly doubt that," a man's voice spoke, and Kagome looked to see where it was coming from. Her eyes landed onto the window sill with no other than Isamu crouching down on there. "Demons don't usually die from laughter."

Sunai sought to compose herself as the new demon spoke. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "can't you use the door like a normal person?" She stood up and the other woman did as well.

Isamu smirked; he jumped off the window sill in an action that was almost gentle-like, and stood in front of the priestess. He lifted his hand and played with a strand of her hair, "my dear Kagome that would not be fun."

She blushed and Sunai stared at the contact between the two, "stop playing with the servant, brother!" Sunai yelled, hitting Isamu's arm in a way that looked playful but forceful at the same time.

Isamu's body didn't flinch, but his face scrunched into an annoyed expression, "I'm not playing with the 'servant', my sister," he twirled the lock of hair around one of his fingers. "I'm playing with Sesshomaru's slave," he grinned.

Kagome slapped his hand away and took a step back, "would you _please_ not say it like _that_?" She patted her hair down to the point it was desirable for her, "all perverted and - wait a minute! You're siblings?" She looked completely shocked, what was this business about sister and brother?

The man pouted and shook his hand like he just touched something hot, "why'd you do that?"

"Because you're a big perverted monster, that's why," Sunai said, completely annoyed.

"I didn't ask you," Isamu stated, "I asked Kagome."

"Is no one listening to me?" Kagome asked hoarsely.

Sunai shoved Isamu more forcefully than before, and stumbled back. "So what if you did? Don't play with her! She's Sesshomaru-sama's!"

"I'm not anybody's!" The priestess said a little louder.

Isamu was taken aback. "Has that ever stopped me, Sunai? Why do you _care_? Do you have a thing for this delicate human?" The demon motioned toward the priestess.

Sunai was fuming, but she fought to keep her control over her demon body. "Kagome's different, Isamu. She'll melt his heart, I see that she will!"

"Oh, come on - "

"Enough!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could. "I'm right here; I'm not some object, so stop talking about me like I am! I have no interest in Sesshomaru," Sunai coughed, "Sesshomaru-_sama_, and," She paused, "Are you siblings?"

"Yes," Sunai and Isamu said simultaneously. They glared at each other, and the priestess giggled slightly.

Isamu cleared his throat, "we're not real siblings. We just - "

"We just showed up in this palace at the same time," Sunai interrupted.

The man glanced at Sunai then back at Kagome, "yes, and since we both are the same kind of demon, and kind of look a like, everyone just assumed we were siblings. Because of this they stuck us together and all in all, we just became siblings - "

"In a spiritual sense," the woman interrupted again, with a smirk on her face. Isamu looked annoyed, and he balled up his fists.

"Oh, but you never mentioned you have a brother, Sunai," Kagome said, looking perplexed.

"I just met you yesterday; I figured this pervert," Sunai nudged Isamu, "would show up sooner or later. Plus, I was too distracted by that kimono!"

Isamu's face brightened up, "that distracted me too! Why is she wearing that?"

"Ask her," Sunai motioned to Kagome.

"I told you last night! I really don't know. He told me to wear it, so I did," Kagome was beginning to develop a headache, so she fell back onto the futon and closed her eyes, not caring that she had "company."

"He being?" Isamu prompted.

"Sesshomaru," Sunai cleared her throat and Kagome corrected herself, "Sesshomaru-_sama_."

Isamu sat onto the futon next to the priestess' legs. She cringed away a bit, and sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. He ignored this and played with the bottom hem of her kimono, "odd, it's as beautiful as it always was. It was her favorite, if I remember correctly."

The demon woman raised an eyebrow, "yes, it was. That is odd, I thought he would have thrown it out by now, or burned it." There was a knock at the door.

A small demon child slid open the door. She had short spiked hair and rags for clothes, much like Sunai. The little girl looked scared, and looked around the room before addressing someone.

"Su – Sunai? Sesshomaru-sama said he wants you to gather all the servants for their duties today," the little girl whispered.

Sunai turned toward the little girl and knelt in front of her, "okay, I'll be there in a second. Go tell Sesshomaru-sama, and if he gives you a hard time, big ol' Sunai will put him in his place!" The woman poked the little girl's nose and she giggled.

"'Kay Sunai!" The little girl exclaimed then ran out of the room.

The demon woman stood up and turned toward Isamu and Kagome, "looks like I'm off. I guess I'll see you later, Kagome." She turned to walk out.

"Wait! Don't I have to go?" Kagome was about to stand up but Isamu held his hand on her knee so she couldn't. Sunai turned around for a moment to wink at Kagome and then walked out, closing the door behind her.

Isamu turned toward her and grinned, "He said all _servants_, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, "I know, that's why I should be there!" She tried to get up, but Isamu pushed her back down onto the futon and laid on top of her. He wasn't careful to not put his weight onto her, and so she let out a gush of air.

"No, Kagome, you're a _slave_," Isamu whispered onto Kagome's cheek.

_What is he doing?_ Kagome thought. She couldn't breathe.

The priestess laughed nervously, "is this more playing, Isamu?"

The man pressed his lips to her ear, "slightly, but not completely."

_This is insane, how could this be happening? Are only full demons attracted to me? But Sesshomaru's not attracted to me! …Is he?_

Isamu kissed her ear then down her neck slowly in a caring caressing sort of way. Kagome froze; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She hardly knew this demon! Why was he all over her?

"I'm not your slave, Isamu," was all the young priestess could say.

He lifted his head to look at her brown eyes and smiled, "But you're Sesshomaru's," and kissed the corner of her lip.

Suddenly he was off her, and against a wall. Sesshomaru was holding him by his throat, and from Kagome's point of view, it looked like he was seriously going to snap Isamu's neck in half.

_Why can't I go one day without violence or confusion?_ Kagome sighed.

"That wench is This Sesshomaru's, Isamu, and you will do well to remember that," Sesshomaru seethed through his teeth.

Kagome stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, trying to pull him away from Isamu but gave up once she realized she could not move the great Sesshomaru. "You're going to kill him, Sesshomaru! Stop it!"

The Western Lord didn't move, "I will kill him."

"Why? Because of the position we were in?" Kagome half-shouted, already knowing the answer to her question.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly at her, and bared his teeth. A low rumbling sound came from deep in his chest, "yes."

"Let him go! Let me and you talk about this, Sesshomaru! Please, don't kill him on my account!" The priestess pleaded.

The Lord dropped him to the ground, and Isamu landed in a very befitting crouching position. He gasped for air, and then he chuckled, "you l-listened – to a woman!"

The rumbling sound grew deeper in Sesshomaru's chest, and he growled very loudly, "leave, Isamu."

"To your own friend!" Isamu chuckled even more, not making any move to leave. "Who is this little girl to you?"

The Western Lord flexed his fingers to his side, and poison started to drip down, "leave!" He growled so loud that you could hear animals scurrying away outside from the sound of it.

Isamu continued to chuckle, but got up and jumped onto the window sill. He looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru before he left.

You could still here the rumbling sound inside his chest a few minutes later.

They didn't speak.

They didn't move.

The only thing that changed was that his fingers weren't dripping poison anymore.

"Sesshomaru - "

"Do not address me so informally, whore," Sesshomaru seethed.

Kagome was shocked, "what did you just call me?"

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself," he said coldly.

"I am not a whore," she said flatly.

"Then you will tell me Isamu forced you?" The Western Lord was mocking her now.

"Yes, I will tell you that. Isamu kissed me on his own." You could hear the rumbling sound in Sesshomaru's chest now.

The Lord didn't say anything.

"You do not believe me?" Kagome asked after a few moments.

Sesshomaru seemed to try to get his composure back because he uttered nothing.

"Why not?"

Silence.

"I'm not supposed to lie to you, remember, so how could I? _Why_ would I lie to you? Over something as trivial as this? I cannot lie to you! _Really_, how _could_ I? You own the ground I walk on, and this palace! You even own everyone in it!" Kagome was shouting at Sesshomaru, but he wasn't moving.

The priestess laughed, and Sesshomaru's form jolted a little, "you gave me this stupid kimono!" She picked at her kimono, "and now I'm yours!" She laughed again, "You own me!" She looked down and closed her eyes.

Silence.

"Repeat that," Sesshomaru said lowly, but firm.

Her head flew up, "What?" Kagome gasped in a sound that was louder than Sesshomaru's for once.

"Repeat that," he said again, not sounding even a tad annoyed.

The priestess blinked, "which part?"

The Western Lord's rumbling sound from his chest came back again, "Repeat _that_!"

She finally caught on, and took a step toward the right side of Sesshomaru. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "You own me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru breathed in and closed his eyes, "Again."

"You own me," she whispered. She leaned her head onto his arm, and let her hand fall from his shoulder. The Western Lord wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her to the front of him and against him. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled it to his chest.

He turned his head downward still keeping his eyes closed, "again," he said even lower.

"You own me, Sesshomaru; you own every part of me," she whispered again. Her lips curved into a slight smile.

Sesshomaru trailed his hand up her back and placed both of his hands on the side of her face. He lifted her face to his and they both opened their eyes.

"I own you," he whispered onto her lips.

"You own me. My soul, and my time of death," Kagome said so low that only he could hear her.

"I own your body," he said, moving his face closer to her, almost so their lips were completely touching. "_My Kagome_," Sesshomaru whispered with his lips moving against hers.

_I think I can hear butterflies._

**A/N: Holy fucking shit! –excuse my language, I have no manners at this point- Now I know what Stephenie Meyer means when she says her characters are real! I DID NOT see that coming! Anyway, since I provided you guys with such an awesome chapter –that I did not anticipate- you must provide me with at least eight reviews! I love you all!**


End file.
